Leopold's Queen No Longer
by queerfemme
Summary: Regina remembers what being forced to sleep with her husband was like. Emma helps her to heal. *TRIGGER WARNING* for rape in 1st chapter. Swan Queen.
1. Women Like You

_**TRIGGER WARNING for rape and "corrective" rape. **_

* * *

"I have heard tell of women like you, but I had always dismissed them as pure fairy tale."

King Leopold advanced closer to her, continuing to think aloud in his melodically slow cadence. "But you seem to offer living proof that these fairy tales simply must bear truth: you dress as a boy does; my men tell me that you ride horses bareback, not side saddle as ladies must, when you think that none observe your movements; and - most curious of all! - you lack any signs of arousal, beyond the studied words and motions you offer, whenever I call you to my bedchambers. Now tell me, my Queen: if I and all the finest riches of my kingdom are not enough to stoke your arousal, then what is?"

The Queen thought quickly, furious with herself for being unable to produce the open-legged wetness needed to convincingly sell the false screams of encouragements she always forced herself to utter, even more furious with the king for (finally, after weeks of doubling as his wife and courtesan) noticing.

She forced herself into a curtsy, knowing how the sight of her sweeping down to her knees stirred his passion, if not his love. "Forgive me, Sire," she murmured, nearly retching at the sensuality trained into her voice. "I have been distressed by the disappearance of my mother."

He stepped forward imperiously, placing his hands on her shoulders, keeping her on her knees. She felt vomit rising in her numbed throat. "Indeed, hers is a grave loss for us all. But surely you can allow yourself to find solace from your grief in our royal bedchamber? For though you may dress and ride as a man when you are alone, your body remains undeniably that of a woman." He drew his hips close to her mouth. "Let me help you forget your despair. Allow yourself to enjoy the cure that I am offering you, my Queen."

His pretentious assumption that he could comfort her - that she was a disease his cock could cure - by bringing himself to her mouth sickened her more than the actual sex would, she knew. She could close her eyes and skillfully work his body through as many climaxes as he deemed enough for the night, and if she concentrated, she could make herself wet enough to offer the comfort of some lubrication for his repeated bombardment into her body; but she could not abide his self-righteousness - so much like his daughter's - in his confident, slow-speaking, regal self-assurance that he was doing her a favor by laying her nightly. She could tolerate the onslaught of his dick into her sore throat and cunt as long as she did not have to listen to his pompous speeches about how great it all would be for her. So she swept his robe aside and resolutely unhinged the flap in his riding pants, taking his cock into her mouth and twirling her tongue around his hardened shaft. Her stomach churned violently, but at least he was quiet now. She wondered idly if her mother had ever done this to secure her position, advance her power, and somehow imagined she had the answer, understood that her mother knew exactly what her daughter was going to have to do when she married this man. She skillfully suppressed a gag as he quickly shot into the back of her throat, knowing her cunt would be her next orifice he would fill with his incessant pulsing. She despaired at the thought that this must be what all queens and servant girls must go through to achieve or maintain some semblance of stability, as she faked the moans for her husband that she used to make happily for Daniel, as the king forced his way into her dry, burning cunt...

"Regina," she heard, as though from a far-off land. But he never called her by er name while fucking her. And this voice was softer, sweeter, full of light, of love. Of hope. "Baby, wake up!"


	2. I Want You

_**TRIGGER WARNING for reference to rape, "corrective" rape.**_

* * *

Regina Mills opened her eyes, breathlessly bolting upright, looking around her, wild-eyed, trembling. Her eyes found the lusciously green orbs of Emma Swan, puffy with sleep and the most beautiful and comforting eyes she had ever seen. Since Daniel.

Emma scooted closer to her, tenderly wiping the sweat from her lip scar and forehead, wrapping her arms gently around the Queen, kissing her neck softly and nuzzling her cheek like a lioness, quietly shushing the chaotic gasps of the older woman. "You're safe now, 'Gina. It was only a nightmare," she cooed.

The former mayor leaned back into her lover, but shook her head, tears stinging her eyes and piercing her voice. "Not a nightmare. A memory." She felt Emma stiffen, as she always did when Regina relieved her past in her sleep, hating what she couldn't protect her from: her past life, her past self.

The blonde placed a small kiss on her lover's jaw, settling her body flush against hers. "Do you want to tell me about it, baby?" she asked softly, sleep still heavy in her voice. Regina was silent, knowing how much this particular memory would break Emma's heart, but feeling an almost desperate need to share it with her. She had never shared it with anyone before. Emma waited patiently, something she was still unaccustomed to, but had found was an invaluable skill when becoming the best friend and lover of Regina Mills.

Her patience paid off. Without breaking the warming contact between their bodies, Regina shifted to look Emma fully in the face, glowed beautifully in the starlight streaming in from outside. "Leopold," Regina whispered.

Emma concentrated sleepily, trying to recall who had told her that name, in what context. Her eyes widened. "Snow's father?"

Regina nodded, smiling ruefully at Emma's attention to detail and the adorable way her face screwed up with the effort of recall. "As time wore on in our marriage," she began slowly, watching Emma hang on every word, but also seeing a landscape from another land, so long ago, take shape once again before her eyes, "he stopped paying much attention to me. He doted on Snow, and he gave me all the gifts he thought I would want. He was a kind man, in his way, but he was... he was desperately lonely..." Realization began to dawn on Emma, and as her lover watched her begin to understand, she knew she needed to stop cushioning it and just say what she needed to say. "When we were first married, he called me to his bedchambers nearly every night, and even after he realized that I didn't want him, that I wasn't... I wasn't getting... wet... he said that I must be one of "those women" - how my old land refers to queer women - and he could cure me, and then he would fuck me, not noticing how much it hurt, talking the whole time as though he were doing me a favor..." She had delivered most of this stuttering monologue to Emma's collar bone, and on chancing a look at her face, her racing heart skipped several long beats as she saw that the blonde's face was set, jaw clenched, eyes frozen in pain, cheeks covered in tears that were leaking out of her unblinking emerald eyes. Regina's heart shattered at the sight. No one had ever cared for her like this, like this woman who refused to weep, refused to make it about her, but couldn't stop her tears.

Emma grimaced when their eyes met. She opened her mouth, feeling vomit rising instead of words, promptly closed it. She swallowed roughly and tried again. "I am so sorry, Regina," she whispered, slowly, emphasizing every word, her voice thick with grief and rage. Tentatively, watching her lover's eyes and body carefully for signs of fear, displeasure, or resistance - she found none - she learned forward and kissed her forehead tenderly. "I wish I could take it away from you, baby, but even though I can't do that, I can promise you one thing: you will never have to do anything you don't want to ever again. You can say no to me whenever you want and I will never manipulate a yes out of you." She paused, her eyes wide with earnestness, a shudder tearing through her body. "God, it's a good thing he's dead," she murmured, more to herself than to Regina. "My parents would have to lock me up for skinning him alive, starting with his - "

"Emma!" But she smiled weakly, oddly grateful for anger on her behalf. Everyone seemed to always be angry _at_ Regina, never _with_ her. Except this marvel of a woman.

Emma shrugged. "I mean, I wouldn't, but... I am so sorry, baby. Let's just raise our kid to know what consent is and value it more than anything, okay?"

Tears leaked out of the Queen's eyes as she shifted forward to gently kiss her lover's lips. Emma returned the kiss, but kept it chaste, wanting to respect whatever walls Regina might have up at the moment.

Regina felt the tender restraint Emma was using, and knowing the respect and pure understanding that created it gave her an insatiable need to make love with this woman. She slid her tongue out to embrace Emma's lips, seeking entry to the blonde's mouth as she pulled her hips into hers, laying Emma back down. "My Princess," Regina whispered against her lover's lips as she drew her mouth away to nip at the soft flesh of Emma's earlobe, neck, throat, chest.

She felt Emma suppress a groan of pleasure as her breathing began coming in short, labored bursts, hands tenderly caressing the brunette's arms, face, and hair, touching her so gently Regina could barely feel her fingertips. A surge of heat shot through Regina's cunt as she felt what Emma was doing for her.

Regina yanked the blonde's nighttime tank top up as Emma pliantly lifted her torso and arms to allow her lover to toss the garment over her head. Regina bent, almost ferally, to Emma's stomach, biting down on muscled flesh and relishing the sharpness of Emma's exhale and empathic refusal to play anything more than a physically passive part in this love making. The blonde's hips would generally be bucking wildly at this stage, but tonight Emma had anchored herself firmly to the mattress, giving Regina the space she needed to control this experience, this healing, this cleansing.

The Queen lifted her eyes to her Princess, licking her lips, eyes shining with lust, love, and tears. "I love you," Emma whispered heavily, gently stroking Regina's cheek.

Regina closed her eyes in ecstasy and knew she didn't need to put a response into words. She swallowed. "Emma," she breathed.

"Yeah, honey?" the blonde responded, knowing from Regina's tone that this was a question, not a mere statement of her name in the throes of pleasure.

"I want you to fuck me," Regina whispered, her cheeks reddening.


	3. Safe

A strangled noise issued from the back of Emma's throat as she struggled to keep breathing. She smiled gently down at Regina, beckoning her to venture back up her body. "You never have anything to be ashamed of, darling," she whispered into her ear, having noted the older woman's unusual blush. "Now how would you like me to fuck you, Regina?"

The former mayor groaned, biting down on Emma's neck, eliciting a quiet gasp from the sheriff. She withdrew her face to look into Emma's eyes. "Hard," she implored, her eyes almost black with desire. "Strap-on," she breathed.

Emma's eyes fluttered closed and she took several long breaths to keep her self-control in tact. She nodded, and Regina leaned across the blonde's body to take a harness and nicely sized purple dildo from the bedside drawer. Emma licked her lips, being treated to an excellent view of the Queen's body, as Regina crawled down to the edge of their bed, exaggerating the movements of her ass for Emma's benefit. On most nights, Emma would take advantage of the view, but tonight, she simply laid back and let herself fill up with love and pride that Regina trusted her so deeply with her body, her vulnerabilities. That this endlessly complex, exquisite woman wanted... her.

She felt Regina tugging the harness up Emma's legs, and lifted her ass to help her. As Regina slid the dildo into place, Emma tightened the harness on her hips, smiling softly at their teamwork and at Regina's quickened breath.

Uncertain how Regina was imagining being fucked, Emma waited, gently stroking Regina's back with her fingertips. The brunette crawled over her body, laying down next to her on her back, tugging at the blonde's arm.

Emma swung herself up and settled between Regina's legs, arching her hips up so that the dildo didn't yet touch her. She sat back on her haunches, touching the hem of Regina's silken nightgown - she knew that no underwear lay beneath, and the knowledge burned her cunt - and asked Regina several questions with her eyes. The woman answered yes to all of them, arching her body sensually, encouraging Emma to undress her.

As she lifted the material off of her body, Emma leaned forward and laid a kiss on every centimeter of newly-revealed flesh, worshipping Regina's body as she had the first time they made love. Every newly-exposed section of skin - from the scar on Regina's right thigh from falling off of her first horse to her intoxicatingly erotic navel piercing and the (somewhat alarmingly) apple-shaped birthmark under her left breast - was given intimate attention from Emma's lips and gentle fingers, as tears of awe and joy leaked out of both of their eyes and as Regina's hips bucked with arousal and need.

Upon finally reaching her lover's lips and removing her nightgown, Emma's green eyes seared into her brown ones: "I love you, Regina," she whispered passionately, kissing both of her eyes and then her mouth. "You still want this, baby?"

"Yessss, Em-ma," was the most articulate response Regina could utter, as she brought her hand down to guide Emma's dildo into her body.

For the first time that evening, Emma groaned audibly, the tracing of Regina's fingers at their union driving her mad. Without breaking eye contact with the woman writhing underneath her, Emma slowly sank her hips down, pausing as Regina's eyes flew wide open upon Emma's entry. "All good?" Emma asked.

Regina moaned in pleasure and brought her hands down on Emma's ass, pushing the woman deeper inside her. Emma shifted her hips to be able to slide as deeply into her as she knew Regina wanted, hoping she had enough skill to touch every space that Regina wanted to cleanse, to heal, to make new. Feeling the shaft of her dildo reach its significant capacity inside her lover, Emma stilled, almost overcome by the beauty of Regina's face, mouth open, eyes shut, as though flying through the heat of stars themselves.

"Please," the woman groaned. "Em-ma, more, please."

"Yeah," Emma answered, pulling her hips up, then down, then up, in long, slow motions calculated perfectly to fill Regina completely.

The older woman pressed her cunt up into Emma's desperately, faster, imploring Emma to do the same.

"Fu- fuck," the dignified woman screamed, scratching her lover's back as she slammed her hips up to meet Emma's, whose eyes were beginning to haze with the ecstatic pleasure of feeling the swell of this woman's desire underneath her.

Emma felt the shuddered tightening of Regina's entire body, knew her climax was moments away, and pushed firmly and tenderly one last time into her depths, feeling herself come undone as well. Her intuition was rewarded by Regina's final unraveling scream, compensating for the silence of Emma's own orgasm, as swollen lips sought swollen lips, kissing and rocking each other through one of the most intense experiences either of them had ever had.

It was many minutes before either woman was able to open her eyes. Emma was still holding her weight up off of her spent lover, and her arms were beginning to quake.

"Shh, lay down, love. Don't worry, you won't break me," Regina whispered lovingly, her voice thick with sex, peppering Emma's face with kisses. Carefully slipping out of her first, Emma heeded her lover's request, letting her weight rest on the older woman's body. Regina gathered her close into her arms and Emma settled down warmly in her chest. She listened to her slowly steadying heartbeat for what seemed like hours. Eventually, she looked up at her Queen and smiled. The warmest smile she had ever seen met her in response.

"Thank you, Emma Swan."

"Thank _you_, Regina Mills. For trusting me. My Queen."

Emma rolled over gently so that Regina could lay in her arms, which the brunette did eagerly, nestling into Emma's chest, finally feeling safe and happy as someone's Queen.


End file.
